You Belong With Me
by bryswym
Summary: When Charlie gives Bella an old diary from the house she grew up in, she and Edward find out more about her past than they remembered. Bella bets Edward that he will be in more than 90% of her entries. All chapters are based on Taylor Swift songs.
1. Prologue: Never Grow Up

__**A/N- I have always wanted to write a story based on the lyrics to a song. But I couldn't decide which song. So, I decided, this story is going to be a combination of my two loves: Taylor Swift music and Twilight. **

**Each chapter will be based on a different song, all by Taylor Swift. **

**The first song is called, "Never Grow Up" on her album 'Speak Now'. Each chapter will be named by the song it is based on.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**This chapter is going to be the prologue, and then the following chapters will be the previous entries, basically the diary in its entirety from the very beginning.**

_**Bella POV**_

___Your little hands wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_And it's so quiet in the world tonight__  
><em>_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming__  
><em>_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light___

_To you, everything's funny__  
><em>_You got nothing to regret__  
><em>_I'd give all I have, honey__  
><em>_If you could stay like that_

Somewhere in the middle of watching CSI New York with my husband, Charlie rang the doorbell with an enormous box in his hand. He set it down on the front porch of our new house, muttered something about being too old to carry it, and walked back to his car in silence. I looked after him in complete confusion but shrugged and dragged the box inside.

As I cracked the tape sealing the cardboard together, the first thing I noticed was three or four worn out, well-used diaries. The covers looked oddly familiar. Each one with pictures of one of the following: flowers, dogs, or hearts of some sort.

Slowly, I opened each one and read through about half of them. I received nothing but long stares of curiosity from Edward.

After reading through everything, I felt like I had just relived my childhood. It was _way_ better than any television show I have ever seen. So, I decided to make one last entry before my diary ended forever.

_5/14/2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first time having a best friend was Edward._

_My first time hugging a boy was Edward._

_My first time crushing on a boy was Edward._

_My first time having a playdate was with Edward._

_My first time holding hands with a boy was with Edward._

_My first time "kissing" someone was Edward._

_My first time dating someone was Edward._

_My first time making out with someone was Edward._

_My first time marrying someone was Edward._

_My first time being pregnant with someone was Edward._

_My first time buying a house with someone was Edward._

_Basically, Edward was the first everything._

_So, it would make sense, that he sits next to me as I write right now, smiling widely as my words flow freely into this diary. Now I remember why I loved writing so much._

_We have just moved into our new house, finally starting our lives together. Also, we have recently discovered that we are expecting an addition to our small family. I'm hoping for a daughter. I want to be there from when she chooses her favorite color to when she chooses her prom dress._

_Of course, Edward wants a boy. He said he wants to be there from tee ball to when he's the captain of the football team. His dream is to be the coach of every one of those teams._

_I told him to forget it. We're not having a boy. I hope not. Girls are so much more fun._

_I want my daughter to have an amazing childhood like I did, except better because her parents will be together forever, even though mine got divorced. Then, years and years later, (hopefully later than I did) she will find the love of her life and live happily ever after, just like I am._

_But those are just hopes. Wishes. Something of that sort. I won't know the gender for a few weeks, and the suspense is already killing me._

_CSI New York just ended. Edward is obsessed with it ever since we got our new television with clear HD picture. I can sit through it once or twice, but after five times, I'm done. It's too much stress and suspense- therefore, I don't need it. He promised to stop watching it around me when I am sensitive to stress in certain times during pregnancy._

_I laughed in his face and said, "Yeah, right."_

_Now Edward is making fun of me for writing in a diary. Got to go before I embarrass myself any further._

_Yours truly,_

_Bella Cullen (Did you notice the name change from the other entries?)_

I set down my pencil and sighed. Wow, that feeling was familiar. Edward was walking into the kitchen starting to prepare lunch for us and laughed at me.

"You didn't really just write in a diary, right?" he said, chuckling. I would never get tired of his laugh. It was the greatest sound in the world.

"What would you like my answer to be, darling?" I asked him, for fun.

"I would like it to be yes, I think it's cute," he replied, much to my surprise.

"Then, yes, I was just writing in a diary. Would you like to see what it says? It's all about you!" I giggled like a little girl.

"Of course I would, love," he smiled, knowing it was the answer I wanted. I picked up the diary and tossed it to him.

He blushed as he read my newest entry and we shared a long passionate kiss afterwards.

"And I bet every other entry in there is about me, too," he joked.

"I seriously bet it is," I replied.

"No, Bella, I doubt it, we haven't known each other or _that _long," he doubted.

"Want to make a bet? If more than ninety percent of the entries contain your name, I get to design the whole nursery," I offered. I knew it was a fair bet because I had only read a portion of the entries, and we both wanted to design the nursery. I knew we would both end up designing the nursery together regardless of who won, but it was fun to make a bet out of it.

"I would love to. I will read an entry every day. It can be like getting to know you all over again," he agreed, happily.

"Deal?" I asked, offering my hand, expecting a handshake.

"Deal," he smiled, taking my hand and kissing it.


	2. Oh, My My My

**A/N- Okay, so now the diary is going to start from the beginning. This is when Edward starts to read it. By the way- Edward and Bella are not vampires in this, at all. And they meet way before high school. It's my version of their childhood. Hope you like it!**

**The rest of the story is going to be in Bella's POV since they are her diary entries, unless otherwise noted.**

**I do not own twilight**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine__  
><em>_I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
><em>_In the sky, the pretty lights__  
><em>_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
><em>_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
><em>_And rolled their eyes and said, "Oh, my, my, my"__  
><em>_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree__  
><em>_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
><em>_You never did, you never did__  
><em>_Took me back when our world was one block wide__  
><em>_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
><em>_Just two kids, you and I..._

_**Please note: All spelling/grammatical errors are purposely put in to emphasize Bella's age and ability to write at that point in time.**_

_9/7/91_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I am starting a diary. Mommy told me I should write all my secrets in here. And all the other stuff that's going on. So here goes. _

_People tell me Im an early bloomer. When I got to first grade today lots of kids asked me how old I was. I told them I was 7. The other kids started kindergarten when they were 5 and now theyre 6. Im 7 because I started kindergarden when I was 6. My birthdays Sepptember 13__th__ so I didnt get to be in the grade im supposed to be in. That's okay though because I get to be lineleader since Im the tallest._

_Anyways, those arent the best secrets. There are better ones._

_Like this boy I sawed today._

_I know Im not supposed to like boys until I get to high school, mommy told me that, but I dont care. Its no fun if you dont like boys. Besides, I cant help it. This ones special._

_Diary, you have to promise you dont tell anyone. I didnt even tell alice. And shes my best friend. Because its her brother._

_Yeah, I know, its not rite to like your best friends brother, but hes perfect. He told me he doesnt even have to fix his hair in the morning. It would be so much better without the stress of putting a bazillion pins in my hair every day._

_No wonder daddy said he wanted a boy._

_Its really unfair. My block castle keeps falling but alice's brothers doesnt. Then I asked him to teach me and he said sure. So I got really happy and he helped me build one too. Now we have matching ones._

_Theres only 1 problem. I dont know his name. If I ask alice, she'll ask me why im asking. I dont have a reason to know. Hes just…really cute. Even though he has cooties. All the other boys do. Maybe…he doesnt?_

_Oh no. mommy warned me about this. Boys are disgusting. I thought. Maybe not. Mommy and daddy are married, so girls have to make friends with a boy sometime…rite?_

_I dont know. Do you think I should ask alice? Shes going to suspect something. I wish I knew his name. I wonder if he knoes mine._

_Oh well. Ill talk to him during recess tomorrow. Maybe ill share my fruit roll up with him?_

_No. then he might think I like him. But I dont. At least I dont think I do. _

_I feel like I look at this boy the way mommy looks at daddy. Its so cute. I wanna look at someone that way one day._

_The other bad thing is, alice's familys came over for dinner last night. Mommy saw the way I looked at him and knew something was going on. They started talking about us. She said she saw something in his eyes too._

_She was joking with esme that we're gonna be married someday. I can only hope, right? Besides, mommys always know best. I hope theyre right. I wanna live a fairytale life like all the other grownups I know._

_I need to stop writing about this before I get a time out for not doing my homework._

_Ill let you know what happens._

_-Bella_

Edward looked up from my diary and started cracking up.

"You…liked me?" he demanded, in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I …guess so," I replied, blushing a deep crimson, "Don't laugh at me! I can clearly tell the future. Look at the women standing next to you. She is your wife. I predicted that we would get married."

"Bella, honey, it is _clear_ that my block towers were better. Let's not deny that now. And besides, that was your mother's prediction. You just wanted a fairytale life," he argued.

"I tried my hardest. And, besides, what if that wasn't you I was talking about?" I guessed. We both knew it was him I was writing about, but it very well could have been Emmet or Jasper.

"Please, Bella, we both know that it was _I_ was the coolest, most handsome, and most talented boy in our first grade class. I wonder how you didn't know my name?" he questioned, pulling me into a sweet hug.

"Oh, you were now? Well, I bet Alice doesn't think so. I could've been talking about Emmet or Jasper, easily." I laughed.

"I'll bet she does. I was the champion at block building. Oh, and getting girls. Better than Jasper _and _Emmet combined. Let's not forget that," He bragged. I smiled and laughed once more.

"Edward Cullen, I love you," I reminded him.

"Isabella Cullen, I love you more," he informed me.

"I highly doubt that, honey," I laughed, and knew I truly meant it.


	3. I'd Lie

**A/N- This chapter is called, "I'd Lie". This song is by Taylor Swift. I'm not sure what album it's on, but I love it. I think it fits Bella's next diary entry.**

**I don't own Twilight.**__

_He'll never fall in love he swears__  
><em>_As he runs his fingers through his hair__  
><em>_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
><em>_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
><em>_He tells a joke I fake a smile__  
><em>_That I know all his favorite songs ___

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green__  
><em>_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

**Please note: All grammatical and spelling errors are intentional to reflect Bella's ability to write at that point in time.**

9/16/91

_Dear Diary,_

_Basically, I promised mommy I would write when something new happened. So I am. Today I told alice that I liked her brother. She was shocked, but I guess she saw my side and agreed. She wasnt mad like I thought shed be. She was happy for me, which makes me happy that shes so nice. Shes the nicest friend ive ever had. Shes always there for me. And, yes, shes really pretty. Her perfect pin straight hair and brownish-red eyes are pretty. Im so jealous. I have stupid frizzy boring brown hair that is really hard to have. Its not fun. I cant wait until I get older and im allowed to get my hair straightened for the rest of my life._

_Anyways, alice said his name was edward. I like that name. its…old-sounding. Almost like a fairytale name. except…not realy. But then what alice did was mean but she said it was for my own good. She asked edward if he liked me. I told her that it was bad that she said that but she said it was ok._

_He said no he didnt like me and he didnt like anyone. I was a little embarrassed but its okay because she thinks he secretly likes me back. She told me more about him. She said he loves jokes. She also said that if we had the same favorite color, then we'd be perfect for each other. But my favorites a mixture of 2 colors…pink and green. Know why? Because pink and green remind me of a pink flower on a green stem…so pretty. Even though my room is purple. Its my moms fault. _

_So then alice got all excited and told me that his favorite color was green. She said we're gonna be together forever. But…I don't wanna have a boyfriend. Im in 1__st__ grade. Mommy said her first boyfriend was in high school. It was daddy. Ive decided that my first boyfriend is gonna be the guy I marry. Someday. _

_I know everyone has white dresses at weddings but I decided I wanna pink dress. i dont wanna be like everyone else, its just boring. White is pretty but boring. Like, no one has white hair. Except old people. Thats because its boring. Dont tell anyone I said that, though. It was kinda mean._

_But im still confused. Because its bad that I like someone, right? No one else has any crushes (or they didnt tell me) and it seems like im the only one. I cant imagine why that would be bad but I cant find out why it would be good either. I dont know. I dont wanna ask mommy either because then shell get in my beeswax._

_I wanna ask alice if she likes someone but I dont want her to get mad at me for wondering…I told her so it should be a fair trade. I think. She would tell me if she liked someone. She is really nice. But I guess Ill never know if I dont ask, right? So I think its worth a shot. Her and edward are comin over for dinner tonight so I can ask her later._

_Ill keep you posted, diary._

_If you can, give me some kind of sign on what to do here. Because, I have no idea what to do._

_-bella_

"My name is… _old sounding_?" Edward laughed in my face.

"I guess so. It is, kind of. Maybe. I don't know?" I guessed. I didn't want to get him upset.

"No, it is. I like it that way. It makes me sound…experienced and _older_," he bragged.

"Edward, honey, I'm sure in just a few years you will _not_ want to seem older. Ahh, but remember these days? They were the best," I reminisced.

"Hell, yeah I do. And no, I really didn't like anyone at the time. Alice was lying as usual," he informed me with a hint of dishonesty.

"You sure you didn't like me?" I asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm…sure. Oh, who am I kidding. I totally did. You were…so cute! Your crazy curls and your smile…you've always been my irresistible Isabella," he laughed at his own corny alliteration.

"Gee, Edward, that was beautiful," I laughed, fake crying, "You should become a poet one day. You could be like -what's his name- Shakespeare."

"Definitely. In all seriousness, though, that was really sweet, that entry. I can't believe you liked me from then. I remember Alice asking me about that, and I remember lying. It's funny how reading a first-hand account of something like this brings back so many memories," he thought out loud.

"That's true. I was so desperate back then. I was so dependent on my parents and friends, it's crazy. Nothing like I am today," I remarked.

"Well, yeah, I wish you were like you were back then. You are so selfless you almost disregard your own problems so they don't trouble _other_ people," he reminded me.

"Well, it's how I am, you gotta deal, sweets," I laughed, "All or nothing."

"I'd take all over nothing any day of my life. Can I read you a piece of my poetry?" he asked.

"I'd be _more_ than happy to hear your poetry," I replied, thrilled that he actually was willing to share something so personal with me.

He got up, walked up to our bedroom, and came back down with a notebook I had never seen before.

"It's bad. I know. But sometimes I just have these ideas and I have to write them down. They're usually about, well, you. My inspiration, my love, and my soulmate."

"I can't wait. Come on, please read it! I'm dying of anticipation here!" I exaggerated. But what I heard, I was not expecting. Never in a million years did I expect him to write about me.

"Okay. Here goes:

'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything,'" he finished, took a deep breath, and smiled up at me.

My heart soared.


End file.
